


[podfic] He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

by reena_jenkins, suzukiblu



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Podfic, anon-meme prompt, illegal adoptions are a Batfamily specialty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: "In retrospect, Bruce should have gotten suspicious when he caught Dick measuring the closets in the empty bedrooms, but at the time the sun had been threatening to explode—for the third time that MONTH—and he'd had bigger concerns."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122424) by suzukiblu. 



 

  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:**  anon-meme prompt, found family, illegal adoptions are a Batfamily specialty  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:05:40  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(YJ\)%20_He%20Followed%20Me%20Home,%20Can%20I%20Keep%20Him__.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
